


Be More Nice

by BooksRBetterThanPeople



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: AU, Angst, Badass Brooke Lohst, Emo Christine Canigula, F/F, F/M, Jeremy Heere is an ass, M/M, Nerdy Jake Dillinger, Nice Rich Goranski, Non-Binary Squip, Pastel Chloe Valentine, Popular Jenna Rolan, emo michael mell, nice squip, opposite au, opposite personalities, reverse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksRBetterThanPeople/pseuds/BooksRBetterThanPeople
Summary: Jeremy is the school asshole, bully, anarchist, and the most feared student. He has anger issues and uses Michael as a punching bag, knowing he won’t do anything about it, and Rich, the school’s golden boy tells him about a pill that will fix his personality
Relationships: Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine, Rich Goranski/Jake Dillinger
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34





	1. We Will Survive

** Jeremy is at home, before school. He's at his computer, furiously waiting for something to load **

Jeremy: C’mon. C’mon!... FUCK IT! **He throws the laptop on his bed** PIECE OF SHIT! **He grabs his torn black jeans off of his bed, and slips them on, along with a pair of black boots. He storms out his room and enters the bathroom where his dad is combing his hair** Who’re you trying to impress?

Paul: Good morning to you too, son. So, I was thinking after school we could go see a baseball game, or... **He looks at Jeremy’s attire** You’re not going to make a lot of friends if you dress like a punk.

Jeremy: I don’t need friends, Paul.

Paul: What about Michael?

Jeremy: I only hang out with him, because nobody else likes him. He’s a freak! Hell, without me, he’d be nothing. He practically worships the damn ground I walk on.

Paul: Jer-

Jeremy: Oh, hold that thought. **He flips him off, then walks out the bathroom**

Paul: ... **Calls out** So no baseball game?

** Jeremy arrives at school, and storms down the hallway. People immediately clear a path so they don’t risk getting on the bad side of the school’s most feared student. He goes to his locker, but sees Chloe, Jenna, and Brooke talking in front of it. The school sweetheart, the most popular girl, and the school badass **

Jenna: You should’ve seen Jake’s face! He couldn’t believe I got him a date with Madeline. He was so happy!

Brooke: That is so awesome.

Jenna: So, when can I set you two up?

Chloe: **Blushes** Jen, we’re just friends.

Brooke: Best friends. **She wraps her arm around Chloe**

Jenna: **Smirks** Sure you are. **She sees Jeremy, and suddenly becomes scared** I’m gonna go. **She runs away, and Chloe and Brooke see why**

Brooke: What do you want, Heere?

Jeremy: Who says I want anything from you? **He winks at Chloe, and she looks away in embarrassment**

Brooke: Touch her, and you’re fucking dead, Heere!

** She steers Chloe away, and Rich runs into Jeremy **

Rich: Oh, sorry ‘bout that.

Jeremy: Don’t touch me again, short-ass!

Rich: Sorry, I was just-

**Jeremy turns him against a locker and writes something on his backpack with a marker**

Jeremy: You wash that off, you're dead. Got it?!

Rich: Y-yeah, man. No worries.

** Jeremy storms away, and Jake Dillinger enters the scene, reading a book **

Rich: Jakey! **He runs over and hugs the lovable nerd** Tell me all about your date! I wanna hear everything!

Jake: Rich, I don’t wanna say... But she did say I was better than her last boyfriend.

Rich: Wooo! **He picks Jake up and spins him around** I love this boy!

** Jeremy glares at them from down the hall, then turns his attention to someone else. Christine Canigula- Your regular school emo, drinking from a water fountain. She senses his presence **

Christine: What?

Jeremy: You free tomorrow or what, Canigula?

Christine: That’s none of your concern. **She whips her hair in his face and walks away**

** Jeremy continues down the hall, students still avoid him and his death glare. He heads into the cafeteria where he sees Michael Mell, the school loner that no one ever talks to, sitting alone at his usual table, listening to My Chemical Romance, and drinking a Coke. Jeremy walks over the him and snatches the Coke from him **

Jeremy: Thanks. **He takes one sip, then looks around and spots a boy with long hair, wearing pastels talking to a blonde boy wearing all dark clothes** Yo! Murphy! **He chucks the rest of the soda at the boy in pastels, getting the sticky beverage all over his clothes** Heh. **He turns to Michael** So you got my lunch?

Michael: Yeah. **He reaches into his backpack and pulls out a green lunchbox** It’s Jake’s this time.

Jeremy: Guess you’re not useless after all.

Michael: T-thanks... So, how’d it go with Christine?

Jeremy: How do you think it went, dumbass? **He punches Michael in the shoulder, hard** You see her clinging onto my arm? **He grabs a fork out of Jake’s lunchbox and stabs Michael’s wrist, making the boy wince in pain**

Michael: Sorry! I sh-should’ve known.

Jeremy: God, you’re an idiot. I swear the only thing that pisses me off more than you is- **Looks around and notices something** Signing up for the play.

Michael: ... What?

Jeremy: **He forces Michael to turn his head and see Christine signing up for the play** Well, little miss sunshine is a thespian, who knew?

Michael: So are Jake, Rich, Jenna, Chloe, and Brooke, apparently.

Jeremy: Wow. This is almost too easy. **He smacks the back of Michael’s head** Make yourself useful for once, and sign us up.

Michael: Why do I have to sign up?

Jeremy: Oh, let me think... **Grabs Michael’s wrist and digs his nails into his flesh** Because I fucking told you to. Now I’m gonna repeat myself... Go. Sign. Us. Up. **He releases Michael’s wrist, and wipes the blood off on his jeans**

Michael: O-okay.

**Michael heads over to the sign-up sheet, avoiding the confused and hateful gazes of the other students, and writes down his and Jeremy’s name**

Rich: Michael?

Michael: Huh? Oh, hey Rich.

Rich: I didn’t know you were into theater... Or anything, honestly.

Michael: Uh, yeah. Okay... **Notices his backpack** “DUM”?

Rich: Huh? **He looks at his backpack and sees the word “DUM“** What does that mean?

Jake: **Walks over to Rich with his backpack** I think I know. **He turns his backpack around to shows the word, “BASS”. He puts his bag next to Rich’s and together they spell**

Michael: “DUMBASS”. I’m sorry about him. 

Jake: That’s fine, we’re used to it.

Jeremy: **Yelling** MICHAEL!

Michael: I gotta go. Bye. **He scurries back to his table**

Jake: Wait! Can I get my lunch... Never mind. See you at rehearsal, Rich. **He leaves the cafeteria**

Rich: **He looks over at Jeremy’s table where Jeremy appears to be yelling at Michael** Poor guy. Michael should really stop hanging out with him... **Suddenly, he perks up, and grins** That’s perfect! **He runs out of the cafeteria**


	2. I Tolerate Play Rehearsal

** After school, Christine heads into the school auditorium for play practice, where she’s greeted by the rest of the cast **

Christine: ‘Sup?

Jenna: Hi Chrissy! **She runs over and gives the shorter girl a big hug** I’m so glad you decided to sign up!

Christine: Hey, Jen. So, what’s the play about?

Chloe: I heard it’s something by Shakespeare.

Jake: Maybe we’ll do Romeo and Juliet.

Christine: You mean the one where those horny teenagers die by drinking poison?

Jake: ... Well, that’s one way to put it. So where's everyone else?

Rich: Yeah, six doesn’t seem like much for a play.

Jenna: We've been slipping in membership lately. I guess it's just us—

** Jeremy and Michael enter the auditorium, much to everyone’s chagrin **

Jeremy: Damn! Has this shithole always been here?

Jake: Aw, gah!

Brooke: Great. The demon spawns.

** Mr. Reyes enters **

Mr. Reyes: Hello everyone! **Sees Jeremy** Jeremy Heere. Lord, help us. Anyway, my name is Mr. Reyes. You may recognize me from Drama Class, or perhaps a few shows at the local theatre. **Off their reaction, genuinely moved** Thank you. I've been dreaming of the day I get to stage William Shakespeare's classic "A Midsummer Night's Dream"!

Jenna: Awesome

Mr. Reyes: Yes, thank you Miss Rolan!  Shakespeare would be proud of your enthusiasm.

Jeremy: The man is dead. Let it go.

Mr. Reyes: ... We will now take a five-minute break so I can eat a Hot Pocket.

** The good kids follow him out, in a flurry of noise. Rich: "Woo hoo!" Chloe: "This’ll be fun!". Jake hangs back with Christine, Jeremy, and Michael **

Jake: **To Christine** I bet the play is gonna be amazing.

Christine: Yeah... **She notices that Jake is staring at her** Do you need something?

Jake: Oh! Sorry, I-I just... Have trouble with girls- Why did I say that?!

Christine: Aren’t you with Madeline?

Jake: Actually... It didn’t work out.

Christine: **Becomes sympathetic** Oh. That sucks.

Jake: ... I'm Jake.

Christine: I... know

Jake: Cool... Heh, um... Do you maybe wanna... Hang out sometime? I-I mean, if we’re gonna be in the play together, we should get-

Christine: How ‘bout tomorrow at the mall?

Jake: **Surprised** Uh... Yeah! That’d be great. **Picks up his backpack** As Shakespeare said, "Parting is such sweet sorrow.”

Christine: **Chuckles, then notices his backpack** Someone wrote “DUM” on your backpack.

Jake: **Tilts his head down, ignoring Jeremy’s gaze** Yeah. I-I know. Bye. **He runs out of the auditorium**

Jeremy: **Mutters** Dick.

Christine: **Mockingly** Aw, is someone jealous they couldn’t bang me?

Jeremy: Fuck. You. Let’s go, Mike.

** Jeremy drags Michael out of the auditorium. Christine spares Michael a pitying glance **


	3. The Squip

** The boy's bathroom, after rehearsal. Rich is trying to wash the letters off his backpack when Jeremy walks in **

Jeremy: I told you not to wash that off, dumbass!

Rich: Well, I’m sorry, but I don’t like having the word “DUM” written on my backpack.

Jeremy: You’re a piece of shit, short-ass. You and Dickinger.

Rich: Don’t call Jake that! And why do you keep calling me short-ass? I'm not even that short! I am five feet and **Murmurs** inches.

Jeremy: I wouldn’t be call you that if you weren’t such a little prick!   
The only thing more pathetic than your height, is how you think being so fucking upbeat is the way to go about life!

Rich: O-okay, I’m not- **Suddenly he stops, and starts twitching**

Jeremy: **Confused** The fuck is wrong with you? **He heads for the door**

Rich: Don’t move!... You don't remember me freshman year, do you?

Jeremy: What the hell are you talking about? You didn't go here freshman year-

Rich: But I did! I just... I improved myself... I was just like you. Hitting people, flipping of teachers, a total ass- **He sees Jeremy glaring, and gets to the paint** But, I was alone, and I wanted to be a better person, so I got a Squip!...

Jeremy: You got quick?

Rich: Not quick. Squip.

Jeremy: What the fuck is a Squip?

Rich: No one really knows. This is some top-secret-can't-even-look-it-up-on-the-internet type stuff we’re talking about. It’s from Japan. It’s a gray oblong pill with sort of a... Quantum nanotechnology CPU. The pill’s quantum computer travels through your blood, implants in your brain, and tells you what to do.

Jeremy: ... Uh-huh.

Rich: I’m serious! Ever since I got one, people wanted to be friends with me, I had a place to sit at lunch, and teachers love me! My Squip always told me to avoid you, so I don’t go back to being my old self. But now it's saying you're not a bad guy. That you might want a squip of your own. 'Course, if you're not interested...

Jeremy: So what, it's like drugs, or something?

Rich: It's better than drugs, Jeremy,   
IT'S FROM JAPAN! If you buy one, you’re whole life will become better, and so will you!   
I got a hook-up, this guy works at Payless Shoes at the Menlo Park Mall. It's six hundred

Jeremy: Dollars?! What kind of damn-

Rich: It's worth it! Bring the money on Monday, and you'll see. Bye! **He leaves**

** Jeremy’s bedroom. He’s thinking about what Rich told him earlier. This had to be a prank, and Rich is just trying to scam him... Is he? **


	4. One Player Game/Meet the SQUIP

**It’s the weekend. Jeremy is in his room, listening to death metal. Paul opens the door**

Paul: Jeremy, Michael‘s here.

Jeremy: **He groans** Fine!

**Michael walks in the room, smoking a cigarette**

Jeremy: **He turns down the music** So, did you get my text?

Michael: Yeah, I got the money. **He pulls out his black wallet, Jeremy snatches it and pulls out the money** But, don’t you think Rich is scamming you? Super weirdly?

Jeremy: You think I don’t know that, dumbass? **He smacks Michael in the back of his head** I’m gonna head over to the Payless and see if this shit is real.

Michael: So, you’re gonna spend  _ my _ six-hundred dollars on some foreign pill, that’s supposed to fix your personality and make you nicer?

Jeremy: It’s not real! And when I see Rich on Monday, that short-ass is fucking dead!

Paul: **Knocks** Jer?

Jeremy: What?!

Paul: I was going to order pizza. If there's something you boys want—

Jeremy: Fuck off, Paul!

Paul: ... Good talk.

** He leaves. Michael takes a puff of his cigarette **

Michael: ... So, did you talk to-

Jeremy: I fucking dare you to finish that sentence.

Michael: Got it.

Jeremy: She was a bitch anyway. I’m fine without her, Paul seems happy without her!

Michael: ... So, what if it’s real?

Jeremy: What?

Michael: I’m just asking. What if the SQUIP is real? What happens then? Would you be nicer to... Everyone?

Jeremy: We’ll see. **He snatches Michael’s cigarette and burns him on the neck with it. Michael’s so used to this, that he doesn’t even flinch** Get your ass up, we’re going to the mall.  


* * *

** Later at the mall, Jeremy and Michael walk into Payless shoes, and meet with a stock boy who’s putting shoeboxes on shelves **

Jeremy: Hey.

Stock Boy: **He puts the last box on the shelf** Hello, how can I help you boys? Lemme guess, black leather boots?

** Jeremy pushes Michael forward **

Michael: Uh... Rich sent us.

Stock Boy: **He looks around to make sure no one is listening in** Come with me. **He leads the two into a storage room** Let's see the money.

Jeremy: What?

Stock Boy: You’re here for the SQUIP, right?

Jeremy: ...How the fuck did you know why I'm here?

Stock Boy: Just look at you, kid. You obviously need it. **Jeremy reaches into his pocket to pull out the money** You got four hundred?

Michael: But, Rich said it was six-hun- **Jeremy smacks him in the back of his head**

Jeremy: Shut up!

Stock Boy: Easy, kid! Don’t take it out on him. Maybe Rich just got the price wrong, okay? It’s four-hundred.

** Jeremy hands over the money. The stock boy presents him with a shoebox **

Jeremy: Ladies' running shoes?

** He opens the box...and pulls out a small gray pill **

Stock boy: Just so we're clear: this is untested technology. And it's not technically legal. Which is why you're paying for it with cash in the storage room of a shoe store. If anything happens, I will take full esponsibility for what you might do with it. Or what it might do with you.

** The stock boy opens the door, and the three exit the storage room **

Michael: What would it—

Stock Boy: To activate, take it with Mountain Dew. Don't know why. Just something about Mountain Dew.

** Jenna enters the store, and the stock boy notices her **

Stock Boy: I'm sold out!

Jenna: Of...shoes?

Stock Boy: Oh, you're here for shoes. My bad. **To Jeremy** Gotta go. **He leads Jenna away from Jeremy and Michael** We just got in a killer pair of pumps I think you might like...

** Later, Jeremy and Michael are in the mall food court, examining the pill **

Jeremy: This better be worth four hundred dollars.

Michael: Four hundred and one. Don't forget the Mountain- **Jeremy shoots him a glare, silencing him**

Jeremy: Alright.

** He puts the pill on his tongue, swallows it with the Mountain Dew **

Michael: ... How does it taste?

Jeremy: Like a fucking mint.

Michael: Okay, um... How do you feel?

Jeremy: Like... An ass!

Michael: Well... Try to say something nice.

Jeremy: That little prick made me blow all my money on a fucking Wintergreen Tic-tac! **He smacks Michael across the face, making the Filipino boy whimper**

Michael: ... Actually, it was my **Jeremy shoots him a glare**... Okay, so it didn’t work.

Jeremy: Ya think?! Just get the fuck outta here!

Michael: O-okay. I’m just gonna go in Hot Topic real quick. I’ll be right back.

Jeremy: For what? Gonna by a dildo, you little tease?

Michael: Jus... Just some new headphones.

Jeremy: ... You have five minutes.

** Michael heads to Hot Topic. Jeremy looks up to see Christine enter with Jake **

Jake: I honestly wasn’t really thinking when I signed up for the play.

Christine: Wow. A nerd didn’t think? **She chuckles**

Jake: Heh, yeah... I just signed up because Rich did. He just always manages to rope me into stuff.

Christine: Did he rope you into this?

Jake: Well... No. I guess it’s just a force of habit.

Christine: Suuuure, Dillinger. So, you wanna get a smoothie, or-

Jeremy: Yo, Chrissy!

Christine: Motherfucker.

Jake: I saw Michael’s car parked out front. I should’ve guessed Jeremy was here, too.

Jeremy: Oh, you got a problem with me, Dick-inger?

Jake: N-no! **He starts panicking** Of course not. I don’t have a problem with you. I don’t have a problem with anyone. In fact, I- **Jeremy grabs him by the front of his shirt**

Jeremy: Y’know, you always manage to find a way to piss me off.

Christine: Jeremy, get the hell out of here!

Jeremy: No, no. I just wanna have a nice chat with my dear friend. **He grabs Jake’s wrist, and digs his nails into his skin** Now, you’re gonna leave me and Chrissy alone, so...

**Suddenly, Jeremy pauses. A smile appears on his face, and he starts having a giggle fit. He releases Jake and falls to the floor, laughing**

Christine: ... The hell?

Voice: Target female: inaccessible.

Christine: Heere

Jeremy: Hahaha! Oh my God! Stop it! I will kill you!

Voice: Calibration in process. Please enjoy the mild ticklish sensation.

Jeremy: Hahahahahaha! MILD?!

Christine: What is your problem?

Jake: Is he having a seizure?

Voice: Calibration complete. Access procedure initiated.

**Jeremy stops laughing, and sits up**

Jeremy: I'm fine, I just—

Voice: Tickling sensation may increase.

** Jeremy starts giggling uncontrollably again, and rolls on the floor laughing **

Voice: Accessing: neural memory. Accessing: muscle memory. Access procedure: complete. Jeremy Heere...

** A young looking person appears. Twenty-something, cute, and oozing politeness. Pastel green hair, a pink shirt, a green cardigan, and pastel purple pants. The SQUIP **

SQUIP: Welcome to your Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor... Your SQUIP.

Jeremy: ... What the fuck are you? And why do you look like Keanu Reaves?

SQUIP: I’m sorry, is my default mode unappealing? You can set me for: Wonder Woman, Jay-Z, or Cute Kawaii Chan-

Jeremy: Pastel boy is fine.

SQUIP: Actually, I’m not a-

Jeremy: Can everyone see you?

SQUIP: Well, I exist only in your mind. All they see is you, having an... Animated conversation, with yourself. It’s probably best if you don’t do that. Just think at me, like you're telepathic. Like in X-men!

Jeremy: Cut it with the nerdy crap! What the fuck is going on here?!

SQUIP: ... I can see this is going to be difficult. I’m here to help you be more nice.

Jeremy: You mean a pussy?

SQUIP: Um... No.


	5. Be More Nice/Need a Ride?

SQUIP: Well, you see, human social activity is governed by rules and I have the processing capacity to understand those rules. And pass them on to you! **They get a look at Jeremy, and point out the problem areas  
**Okay, take your hands out of your pockets, and... Oh! Maybe move your hair out of your face, you seem so mean like that. A-and don’t glare so much-

Jeremy: UGH!

SQUIP: Jeremy, please listen. Now-  **They catch Jeremy trying to stick his hands back in his pockets** Stop that!

Jeremy: _Or what? You gonna cry, you little bitch?_

SQUIP:  ** Blushes ** No! But, if you don’t do what I say, then... Then you won’t get to feel this.

** Jeremy looks confused for a second, until a warm, fuzzy sensation courses through his body, making him relaxed and less tense **

Jeremy: _... That. Was amazing. What was that?_

SQUIP: That’s your reward for listening to me. If you’re nice, that’ll happen more often. Now, let’s go buy you a new shirt with the leftover money.

Jeremy: _What's wrong with my shirt?!_

SQUIP: Nothing! It’s just that... Your look is very... Threatening. All black and no color can make people a little scared.

Jeremy: _Brooke wears all black, too! I don’t see you being a prick to her!_

SQUIP: Yes, but Brooke Lohst is popular in sort of a... “Big sister protecting little siblings” way. And she adds a small splash of color to the black once in a while.

** Jeremy enters a store and begins looking at shirts **

SQUIP: Okay... Pick that one!

Jeremy: _It has a picture of some pop band._

SQUIP: Yeah, people like pop. The aesthetics, the songs-

Jeremy: _Do people still listen to this shit?_

SQUIP: Well... Not everyone. But my quantum structure enables me to envision possible futures. I envision a future in which you wear an pop band shirt and things turn out well.

Jeremy: _What if someone asks me about this music?_

SQUIP: My database is infinite and instantaneous.

Jeremy: _English!_

SQUIP: I know a lot of things.

Jeremy: _How are you with math homework?_

SQUIP: I'm a super-computer, silly. I'm made of math! But, maybe you should study the material instead of relying-

Jeremy: _Fuck this._ ** He picks a black shirt with a skull off of a rack **

SQUIP: Jeremy, the shirt isn’t going to-

Chloe: Jeremy?

** Jeremy turns around and sees Chloe with a pink shopping bag. He looks her up and down, and smirks, making Chloe uncomfortable **

SQUIP: Stop that!! She’s clearly uncomfortable.

Chloe: Y-you shop here?

Brooke: Chlo-Chlo. What’s going-  **She sees Jeremy, and glares at him** Oh, great. You shop here?

Jeremy: Only to check out the sweet-  ** SQUIP clears their throat, knowing what he’ll say next ** ... Deals.

Chloe: Um, yeah. They have some nice prices here.

SQUIP: Greet Brooke.

Jeremy: _She hates me._ **SQUIP urges him to do it** Hey Brooke.

SQUIP: That jacket looks nice on you.

Jeremy:  _ The fuck? ... _

SQUIP: Speak like you care.

Jeremy: That jacket... Looks better than your other ones.

SQUIP: Close enough.

Brooke: Thanks?

Chloe:  ** Notices the pop band shirt  ** That shirt looks nice. I love Kitsune Section!

Brooke: I’ll admit, you’ve got taste in music.  ** She ruffles Chloe’s hair, making her giggle **

SQUIP: Offer the shirt to her.

Jeremy:  _ What? _

SQUIP: Yeah! It’ll show her and Brooke your nice side.

Jeremy:  _ That is just- Fine! _ You want it?

Chloe:  ** She becomes surprised by his sudden generosity  ** Really? Wow, that’s-

Brooke: Hold on.  ** She steps in front of Chloe  ** What do you want, Heere?

Jeremy: Jeez! I can’t do something nice for once?

Brooke: I know what you’re like.  ** She snatches the shirt away, and hands it to Chloe ** Alright Chlo, let’s get out of here.

SQUIP: I guess Brooke will be hard to convince. But Chloe seems to be warming up to you a little more. In fact...

Chloe: Jeremy, do you maybe want a ride back to your place?

Jeremy: What?

Brooke: What?

Chloe: Well... Yeah! As a thanks for the shirt.

SQUIP: Tell her, “No thank you. I’m meeting up with my friend.”

Jeremy: ... Sure. Fuck it.

Chloe: Yay! I’ll just pay for the shirt and meet yo two outside.  ** She sees Brooke about to light a cigarette, but takes it, and sticks a piece of pink licorice in her mouth, making the motorcycle girl giggle **

SQUIP: Aaw!

Jeremy:  _ Ugh. _

Chloe: Be right back!  ** She heads to the checkout, leaving Jeremy alone with Brooke **

Brooke: ... Look, I don’t know what kind of shit you’re pulling, but you better keep away from Chloe. I will not have that sweet girl tainted by you, or that friend of yours.

SQUIP: Does Brooke see Michael as a threat as well?

Jeremy:  _ Shouldn’t you know, Mr. I know everything about shit? _

SQUIP: Jeremy, I’m not a guy-

**Chloe walks back over with another shopping bag**

Chloe: Okay, let’s head out.

SQUIP: Jeremy, I just looked at the security cameras. Michael is sitting alone at a table.

Jeremy:  _ So? _

SQUIP: So, maybe it’s best if you decline the offer to get a ride from Chloe and Brooke, and go hang out with your friend?

Jeremy:  _ That loser is not my friend! And I’m fucking going! _

** Jeremy, Brooke, and Chloe leave the mall, and the SQUIP sighs, disappointed in Jeremy for not listening to them **

* * *

** Later that night, Jeremy is in his room, listening to punk rock on his phone at full volume. Paul knocks on the door **

Paul: Jer, can you turn the volume down?

Jeremy: SUCK ONE, PAUL!

Paul: ... ‘Kay.

** The SQUIP appears next to Jeremy, looking concerned **

Jeremy: What?

SQUIP: Is that how you talk to your dad? He’s only trying to connect with you, and-

Jeremy: Ah!

SQUIP: But-

Jeremy: Nope!

SQUIP: Well-

Jeremy: Shut.

SQUIP: ... Wh-

Jeremy: Up!

SQUIP: Jeremy, I’m only trying to help you. That’s why we’re together! So I can help you become more nice, and-

Jeremy: I bought you to show that little prick you’re nothing but a piece of junk.

SQUIP:  ** Disappointed ** Oh.

Jeremy: Now make yourself useful, and shut off!

SQUIP: Oh, sure.

** The SQUIP disappears **

Jeremy: Finally.  **He turns his phone off, turns off his lights, and heads off to bed** Piece of shit...

** The SQUIP reappears, and pulls the blanket over Jeremy in a caring parental fashion **

SQUIP: I know there’s some good in you, Jer-Bear.  ** They plant a kiss on Jeremy’s forehead ** Sleep well, slugger. You have a big day tomorrow.  ** They disappear **


End file.
